


Suds

by CustardBattle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, D/s, F/F, Power Dynamics, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistress and her pet shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

I wait in anticipation, surrounded by the roar of hot water. Feeling overheated, I twist the knob down, and feel the pounding heat turn cold. My face lifts up to feel cool drops rain down, wetting the top of my head and rolling down my neck. Bumps raise on my flesh, and the water trails down my body, making my skin sensitive. I I’m incredibly turned on, but I resist touching myself. I don’t want to wait any longer, but I smile. Miss is just in the other room, and coming to me soon.

The door creaks open, and as she pads in my heart picks up pace. I can’t turn around, but I hear the scrape of the shower curtain moving, and some shuffling as she steps in behind me. Hands find their way to my waist and firmly hold on. Leaning in, she nuzzles wet hair off my shoulder, kissing just under the ear.

“Have you been good today?” I can feel her jaw and cheek brush my skin as she speaks. My legs are shaking, and my skin buzzes, but I manage to find words.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Good,” I feel her hands move down and her fingers brush my hip bones. Then, they swoop back up, trailing my stomach to lightly feather my breasts. “Then I’ll wash you.” She’s not even touching me much, but my heart is beating faster. She starts kissing my neck and shoulder, while her hands continue up and down my sides. When I sigh, she laughs, and it’s dark, and booming. I want to press back against her, feel her body around mine. I stay where I am.

“Don’t turn around,” she says, and the hands are gone. I exhale and hear her rustling around with something. Leaning over, my hands touch the cool tiles of the shower’s wall. White clouds form around them, and cold droplets run down the tiles.

I hear her snap something open. It’s soap, probably. She lathers it between her hands and steps back toward me.

“Lower your arms and step back from the spray.” I do, and she takes one, tenderly rubbing around my bicep. Up close, the soap smells spicy and sharp. She lathers my whole arm, taking great care around my fingers and elbows, nails grazing ever so gently against my palms and up along the undersides of my arms. She massages the lather into my shoulder, fingers working into muscles and tendons around my shoulder blade and neck. Her hand, still soapy, moves to my breast and I gasp. She suddenly grabs hold of my nipple hard for a moment, then retracts her hand.

“Stay quiet.”

I bite my lip as she lathers up more soap. She does the same for my other arm, and my whole body is burning. I want her to touch me everywhere, and abandon this slow torment. The thick smell of the soap fills the air, and she starts to wash my back, taking great care to work along the muscle. Suddenly, her fingers flow around my body and touch my breasts, circling the flesh and making detours around my stomach. Slowly, she gets closer to my nipple, and my mouth opens in a silent gasp as her fingers finally tease my sensitive flesh. It gets harder and harder to stay silent. My breathing is intense, and her hands move back to my sides, spreading the remaining suds in off-white swirls against my skin. When her hands hit my butt, she traces the outside and slopes along to my thighs. Soap is running off my body, and some of it drips down my ass between the cheeks. Finally she takes notice, rubbing soap around my whole butt, and trailing down just inches away from where I want her.

“Do you want me to touch you?” She leans in close to my ear, and sounds hungry. I nod, though I know she wants to hear me beg.

“Yes. Please, miss.”

“Then kneel.”

A flush comes to my face. My whole body feels the command and knows what it means. I feel trapped under her influence. The strange force that makes me obey her words sends bright fire running through my veins. I feel it travel up and down my limbs and strike the pit of my stomach. In a separate, but very similar way, I know Miss feels the same. She’s drunk on the power to my submission, just as I’m drunk on the reverse.

When I do kneel, she immediately holds me, hands grabbing at flesh with a new intensity. I feel her breasts pressing against me, and her teeth grazing my neck. My breath quickens as her hands, wet from the stream above us, feel their way up and down my stomach. She uses her short nails to scratch long lines up my flesh, marking hot pain as well as tender pink. I gasp and shudder as she repeats the action, kissing my neck and shoulder with the occasional bite.

Finally, with her chin heavy on my shoulder, her hands trail down. Her fingers make their way through dark curls along my folds. She slips her fingers in and around slick labia. My thighs are shaking, and I can’t keep from gasping as she feels around, touching sensitive areas, but still managing to tease.

When her fingers finally lightly rub up against my clit, I lean my head back and whimper. Her slow movements make incredible feeling lash up my body. It’s long flares of red and white, so bright it’s blinding. I close my eyes and focus on the feeling. Her other hand has moved to my tit, and her fingers are twisting a nipple in time to my sharp gasps. Arousal builds in my stomach, my body shakes and shudders take me over, moving my whole body in waves. I climax to her strokes in a cloud of white and spotty pink. I’m still shaking, and I can’t seem to catch my breath, which makes Miss laugh against my back. In a shaky giddiness, I join her.

I’m way too hot under the shower’s stream, and as if she read my mind, she reaches up to change the water. Helping me up, she turns me around. For the first time since I stepped in, I get to see her, smiling with dark hair plastered to the sides of her face. She kisses me, deep and slow, taking her time. Water drips down into our mouths, and that starts another wave of laughter.

Chuckling, she turns around, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from the shelf. Opening it, she slowly starts to wash my hair, pushing the bottle into my hands. We take turns under the stream, rubbing and washing suds from each other’s hair. We laugh and kiss, and laugh again, and it’s as if all pressure, all stress has washed down the drain with the suds.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://bxhayk.tumblr.com/


End file.
